New Years' Unexpected Meeting
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani meets Tatsumi when he visits the shrine, then they bump into Hiragi and Otori. Such is their luck, or is it the work of the gods?


Hoshitani, wearing a brown coat over his shirt and green scarf, jeans, and black sneakers, was just about to enter the shrine when he sees Tatsumi. "Ah," they both say. Tatsumi's wearing the same coat over his shirt only with a sea foam green scarf, jeans, and white sneakers. "You here on a shrine visit too?" Hoshitani asks. Tatsumi replies, "Yeah. Want to go together?" "Yeah!" They both go in together.

Then, they bump into Hiragi and Otori. Blinking, they asks, "What're you two doing here?" Otori's wearing jeans, sneakers, a black shirt, a burgundy coat, and a lilac scarf with his hair tied up as usual. Hiragi's wearing a white sweater, jeans, sneakers, and a black coat. "Visiting the shrine," they respond. Otori smiles, "Why don't we go together?" They all nod in agreement.

However, the line was unexpectedly long, so they look around to find something to do. There were mikos selling charms and amulets. They all decide to get fortunes. The fortunes were all tied up on a line between two wooden posts. They each get one, and read it. Tatsumi got middle blessing for illness. Hiragi got half-blessing for disputes. Hoshitani and Otori got great blessing for one's wish or desire. Then, they eat some mochi to pass the time.

Seeing that the line has shortened a bit, they get in line. After awhile, they offer some coins in the offertory box, Hiragi rings the bell, they bow twice, make a wish, clap twice, and bow once more. When they pray, the gods hear, _'I want everyone to accomplish their dreams, and… for Otori to care more about himself. He deserves it,'_ Hoshitani wishes. _'To the future success of my Team and my health,'_ Tatsumi wishes. _'To the future success of Ayanagi this year, and… to spend some time with my brother,'_ Hiragi wishes. _'To the future of those boys, especially Hoshitani, and… that he never finds out that I was the one who inspired him. I don't want to crush his dream or his passion. Mostly, I don't want him to lose his smile,'_ Otori wishes.

After that, they walk off. Hoshitani goes to buy some amulets, then talk to Tatsumi. Meanwhile, Otori and Hiragi talk. Hiragi asks, "When are you going to tell him?" Otori sighs, "Maybe eventually. I…don't know how he'll react though." It's Hiragi's turn to sigh, "Even so, you have to be the one to tell him." Otori agrees, "I know." Hiragi smiles a small smile, "Who knows? He might already know." Otori blinks before noticing Hoshitani approach them. "Otori, can I.. talk to you about something?" Hiragi gives them some privacy, going to talk with Tatsumi.

Otori nods, "What is it?" Hoshitani asks, "Are we…OK? I mean.. after what happened…" Otori sighs, knowing that he meant what happened when he had to leave him. "I…don't know. Are **you** OK?" Hoshitani shrugs, "I don't know either." Silence surrounds them when the countdown to the New Year starts.

Looking around…

 **5,**

Pairs of people are together, getting ready.

 **4,**

They close the distance between each other.

 **3, 2**

They stare at each other.

 **1, 0**

The ball drops and people kiss for the traditional good luck.

At that moment, Hiragi and Tatsumi give each other a kiss on the cheek for the traditional good luck, to prevent loneliness.

At the same time, Hoshitani kisses Otori on the cheek, Otori blinking in surprise before kissing him back. Hoshitani smiles, "We're OK…I think." Otori smiles back, nodding, "Yeah…we're OK." Hoshitani blushes, and goes back to talk to Tatsumi.

Otori touches his cheek for a bit, smiling like an idiot. Hiragi shakes his head at his brother, guessing what happened with Hoshitani. "Are you two OK?" Otori replies as he watches those two students, "Yeah. We're OK."

Before they all leave the shrine, Hoshitani says, "Ah. I got you guys some omaori. Here." Taking the omamori (amulets), Otori decides to get one for Hoshitani and give it to him before leaving. Tatsumi got an omamori for health care, Otori got one for family safety as well as Hiragi. _'Does he know?'_ they silently ask. Hoshitani just smiles knowingly. Coincidentally, Otori got Hoshitani one for educational success. Heaven knows he needs it.

As they leave for home, they all think about things. Otori thinks, _'It wasn't a coincidence, it must be fate that we met here. It's probably fine like this.'_ Hiragi thinks, _'Those two should seriously talk to each other to work out their feelings.'_ Tatsumi thinks, _'Seriously, those two_ _ **have**_ _to talk.'_ Hoshitani thinks, _'It's fine like this. I just have to move forward from here. I can't ever stop until my dream is fulfilled.'_


End file.
